


超级家庭（当P超和N超同时存在）

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 假如N超早几年就发现了P超的存在，并且他和康都没有死极短段子文cp暂定N52超蝙和KT，米乔友情向（小男孩长大了才能谈恋爱！），P超三口之家不拆，与P蝙好友设定





	1. Chapter 1

**01. 制服讨论**

    虽然克拉克·肯特早就知道世界上还有一个从别的世界来的超人，但他们的交情仅限于彼此穷途末路时的一点互助。所以当露易丝——年长的超人的妻子——有次突然提议一起来农场吃顿饭的时候，两个克拉克照镜子似的瞪着对方，心照不宣地沉默。

    还在学走路的小乔倒是兴奋地尖叫了一声。

    于是这事就这么定了下来。

    凡事有一就有二，几年以后克拉克带着一个金发姑娘降落在农场，还没等开口屋内就有人喊着“卡拉”奔出来。再后来克拉克苦恼地倾诉说最近多了一个超级小子，紧接着就被剧透了一脸康的身世和能力。再后来……

    “我都快不认识S了。”露易丝看着家里这一群氪星人，揶揄道。

    毫不意外的，她得到了一个异口同声的回复，“那不是个S。”

    “你们都有自己的制服，只有我的是件商场里买来的T恤。”小乔环顾四周，一脸愁苦地说。

    说完康就拉住了年轻的克拉克，轻声问：“为什么你的同位体要看着我笑？”

 

**02.家庭聚会**

    他们第一次全部到齐的时候气氛有点尴尬，大家平时都有自己的战斗要忙，真正坐下来吃顿饭才发现连共同话题都没多少。

    “吃饭的时候不要看手机！”年长的克拉克没话找话地瞪着小乔说。

    于是餐桌上响起了一阵用超级速度藏手机的声音。

    年轻的克拉克惊讶地看向他氪星的堂姐，卡拉则避开他的视线盯着康纳刚从口袋里拿出来的手。年长的克拉克已经用手捂住了脸，装作自己什么都没看见。

    由于年纪小能力还有待开发的小乔慢吞吞地把手机放好，看到大家怪异的模样，犹豫了一下，问：“刚才那是什么声音？”

    “没什么，”他爸爸快速地反应说，“吃饭吧，亲爱的。”

    后来他再也没提过手机这茬。

 

**03.晒娃狂魔**

    乔当然不是年轻的克拉克的儿子，但某种意义上他的确是，所以克拉克有事没事的喜欢偷拍他的萌图，然后放在手机里看，时不时还会发出傻笑。

    布鲁斯对这种行为相当不屑。

    “那是因为你根本没养过小孩子！你的小鸟们进窝的时候都已经长大了！”克拉克反击道。

    然后布鲁斯没再接茬。

    后来有一天，克拉克的超级听力被塔莉亚的尖叫声伤害了，听起来是有人黑了刺客联盟的数据。

    然后他的手机就因为布鲁斯发来的达米安小时候的照片给卡死了。

    结局是达米安为此勤学苦练了两个月的黑客技术。

 

**04. 谁没儿子啊**

    自从年轻的克拉克第一次带布鲁斯去农场吃饭后，蝙蝠侠就迅速地跟来自另一个世界的超人熟络了起来，加上后来达米安常常跟小乔一起溜出去玩，作为双方家长，两人的来往更甚。虽然哥谭和汉密尔顿的环境截然不同，但身为父亲的职责却是一样的，两个人交流起育儿经来，才发现不比拯救世界简单多少。

    这让年轻的克拉克感觉自己有点多余。

    又是一次聚会，晚餐结束后乔就拉着达米安去外面“冒险”了，露易丝则抱歉地表示编辑正在催她交稿，不得不去书房专心写书。布鲁斯手里握着他刚刚没收的达米安的飞行器（这孩子出门之前答应他不带的），老生常谈地跟年长的克拉克讨论起了“儿子不听话该怎么办”的话题。

    直到年轻的克拉克第二次大声地问谁还要再来点茶，布鲁斯才意识到他的男朋友似乎在吃醋，超人，在吃另一个超人的醋，这真是诡异极了。像是感受到了布鲁斯目光里的讽刺，年轻的克拉克急急忙忙地冲他说：“我没在嫉妒。”

    已为人父的克拉克忍不住笑出了声。

    “你没有儿子，不知道养孩子是个多么复杂的问题。”布鲁斯略带怜悯地看着年轻的男友，意图解释。

    年轻的克拉克放下杯子一溜烟飞走了。

    布鲁斯盯着关好的门，叹息着说：“他该不会是……”

    “要是我年轻那会儿，我肯定这么做。”年长的克拉克附和道。

    果不其然，没一会儿功夫克拉克回来了，得意地说：“谁还没个儿子啊！”

    “谁是你儿子！”被他硬生生按在怀里的康怒目而视，“放我下来！”

 

T了个BC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次是被明日双子炸出来的更新

**05.迷之辈分**

    因为之前的经历，康纳一开始对乔心有余悸，生怕这孩子也会因为基因不稳定走上他平行世界的同位体的邪路。不过堡垒运行的测试显示乔不仅基因稳定身体也相当健康，大家也算是都松了口气。

    所以在小乔的认知里，康纳一直是一个小心翼翼照顾他的好哥哥，虽然他并不知道康纳那么仔细地看护他是害怕他的黑化。而有了康纳来帮忙带孩子，露易丝和克拉克也就有了更多自己的空间，从这方面来说，露易丝简直感觉自己白捡了一个老实儿子。

    不过有天她突然对自己的丈夫说：“乔应该是康纳的哥哥。”

    一时间没反应过来的克拉克惊愕地看着她。

    “你看啊，”露易丝开始算，“康纳虽然身体是一个青少年，但他脱离实验室还没有一年，也就是说他还没到一岁呢。”

    “……”

    “其实我觉得你们氪星人对年龄和辈分都挺随便的。”露易丝补充说。

    “什么？我们没有……”

    “在我们以前的地球，康纳一直都被当成是你弟弟，可不论是年龄还是伦理上来看他都是你儿子。”

    “……”

    “还有克里斯，”她带着温柔又伤感的表情继续说，“我们的小男孩克里斯。他既然是佐德的儿子，佐德又跟你父亲是一代人，说起来，克里斯应该跟你是同一代人，他才应该算作你弟弟。”

    克拉克也陷入了回忆中，沉思着辩解说：“幻影地带没有时间流逝，计算起来有些困难。”

    “让我们不要忘了可爱的卡拉”，露易丝继续举例，“她明明是你的姐姐，现在却比你小。虽然家人就是应当互相照顾，但是每次看你们争着当那个年长者还是很有意思的。”

    “卡拉也不是什么时候都希望做回我的堂姐的，”克拉克突然想到了什么，笑着说，“还记得乔第一次叫她卡拉姑妈的时候吗，我觉得她被吓到了，后来她告诉我，她总觉得她只是乔的大姐姐。”

    “看见没？我就说你们对年龄和辈分都挺随便的。”

 

**06.门户清理者**

    在成为农场的常客之后，康纳发现乔特别听自己的话。

    倒不是他被红罗宾耳濡目染得开始观察生活了……小乔是个很可爱的孩子，大部分时候都易于沟通，但小男孩总有闹脾气的时候，这时候露易丝只要请康纳来劝，几乎百试百灵。

    起初康纳以为自己很有哥哥的权威，所以小乔才肯听他的。但后来有次小乔说漏了嘴，他才知道了真正的原因。

    “乔，说清楚，至尊小超人怎么了？”他用TTK挡住男孩逃跑的去路，直到乔做了个鬼脸，认命地回他身边坐下。

    “爸说这是发生在他的过去的事情，”小男孩老老实实地开始讲故事，“……最后你和卡拉姑妈把至尊小超人暴揍一顿糊到了起源墙上，拯救了世界。”

    “……好吧，那不是……”——真正的我。康纳把这话咽了下去，总不能否认另一个宇宙的超级小子的功绩吧？

    “克拉克叔叔后来也讲过你的故事。”男孩还在执着地说，一双肯特家的蓝眼睛眨巴眨巴，认真地讲，“他说你在未来狠狠教训了一个邪恶版的你，那个邪恶版的超级小子杀光了所有的超能力者。”

    是啊，克拉克肯定没敢把完整的故事讲给你听，不然你会有心理阴影的。康纳心不在焉地回忆着。

    “所以，”显然乔还没说完，“妈妈总结说，要是我不听话就会变成坏孩子，到时候你就会来狠狠揍我的。”

    “……”

    今天的康纳也有些想念单纯的试管呢。

 

**07.氪星游戏机**

    青少年对游戏的狂热是无解的，哪怕他们是少年超级英雄也没用。

    所以最酷的事情是什么？拯救世界之后组队打会儿游戏。比这更酷的呢？自然是用氪星电脑玩游戏啦。

    克拉克在骇尔入侵之后就给了康纳进入孤堡的权限，后者一开始还故作理智地礼貌拒绝，但是后来卡拉为了培养大家的氪星语境把他们都拖了进去，一回生二回熟，如今基列克斯已经会用温暖的语调问候康艾尔小主人的到来，而康纳也渐渐发现了氪星电脑一些……不为人知的用处。

    比如把模拟课程修改成沉浸式游戏什么的，真的只是他一不小心修改出来的。

    秉着好东西不能独享的原则，康纳常常带小乔一起来玩，反正除非遇到世界毁灭级别的问题，克拉克一般也不来北极，所以一开始他们还专门挑选克拉克拖稿赶死线的时候，后来就彻底肆无忌惮起来。

    这也就是他们现在躲在克拉克卧室里后悔不已的原因。

    “我觉得我们应该出去，跟他们打个招呼，顺手把电脑里的水晶抽走。”小乔提议说。

    “可克拉克在那，他能看见电脑的变化，”康纳苦恼地说，“即使我用TTK关机。”

    “你觉得我们——”

    “嘘，他们要走过来了。”

 

    “经过上次战斗以后我对电脑做了一些升级，”超人走在前面，对整个联盟说，“我们应该很快就能分析出这种物质的来源。”

    “真不想承认，我怀念哈尔那个神奇的小戒指了。”巴里咕哝着说，“你这儿可真冷，有吃的吗？”

    “过会儿我去厨房给你拿，现在，让我们——哦。”

    电脑一经主人触碰就自动结束了休眠模式，两只丧尸迎面扑来，带着恐怖阴森的音效。在戴安娜拔剑砍了整个操作台之前克拉克迅速抽走了原有的水晶，让房间里重归寂静。

    实际上，安静的时间有点久。连闪电侠一时间都不知道能说些什么活跃气氛了，场面一度十分尴尬。

    “那个……”钢骨底气不足地说，“这个游戏我也玩了，友情提示，走这条路会触发团灭结局。”

    众人把目光从超人齐刷刷转向钢骨，好吧，还是没有缓解这个尴尬。

    “我没……我刚……算了。”听到两个熟悉的心跳声就在附近，克拉克暂时从堡垒被入侵的思考中解脱出来，默默背起了黑锅，“让我们专注正事吧，朋友们。”

 

**08.小氪很忙**

    没有人会不喜欢小氪。这只忠诚又机智的超级狗狗不止一次证明了自己的价值，事实上，是太无价了，艾尔家的每个人都希望有小氪的陪伴。

    可小氪只有一个，就算用超级速度也没办法分身。

    年轻的克拉克把它放养在了孤独堡垒，并且给了它随意出入的便利识别权限，这主要是因为大都会的小公寓着实没有狗狗的容身之地。卡拉很想带走它，但她那里也不适合养狗。康纳因为搬去跟少年泰坦们一起住，也丧失了获得小氪的机会。终于，年长的克拉克很开心地表示农场非常适合小氪，并且小乔总是吵着要见它。然而小氪时常会跟随主人的召唤飞往战场，这使得一家人的秘密身份又成了问题。

    所以最终小氪还是留在了北极，不过这样它也可以自由地飞往任何地方，尽可能地陪伴艾尔家族的每一个人。

    顺便偶尔飞去哥谭吃点小甜饼，自从蝙蝠侠救过它以后就经常投喂它好吃的，这事还得背着克拉克和提图斯进行，所以这是一人一狗之间的小秘密。

    今天的小氪也是飞遍了各个地方呢。

 

继续TBC


End file.
